Changement de vie
by Graou-Girl
Summary: Je change de vie, définitivement. C'est fini...
1. Prologue

Salut tout le monde ! Voici donc ma première fic (et oui toute première !). Donc soyez indulgent s'il vous plait :D Bonne lecture !

* * *

Prologue

POV ?

Fini. C'est fini. Il faut que je tourne la page. Définitivement. C'était une merveilleuse aventure, j'ai passé les 4 plus belles années de ma vie. Merci encore.

Je rangeais mes affaires dans un sac, je me regardais dans la glace. Ce n'est pas pour me venter, mais je suis devenue assez belle durant ces quatre ans ! Mes longs cheveux blonds m'arrivais maintenant au milieux du dos, des yeux bleus, et j'avais pris au moins deux ou trois bonnets de soutien-gorge.

Allez, c'est fini. Je tourne cette page de ma vie, je recommence à zéro toute ma vie.

* * *

Un prologue assez court je le sais bien mais no soucy le chapitre 1 est presque fini, il devrait arriver d'ici jeudi je pense !


	2. Chapitre 1 Adieux

Bonjour every-body ! En fait ce matin j'ai eu le temps de finir le chapitre un donc le voici ! Bonne lecture tout le monde !

* * *

POV Kaly

« Miss Kaly ! Nous arrivons sur l'île d'ici une heure !

-Merci Joz... »

Et voilà, ces quatre dernières années en compagnie de Barbe Blanche et de son équipage prennent fin. J'éprouve une sorte de soulagement mêlé à une profonde tristesse. Nous avons vécu beaucoup d'aventures, rigolé, bu (ont est des pirates hein !), pleuré...Enfin bref c'était génial d'être avec eux !

Je suis triste de partir, mais je n'ai pas le choix vue ce qui c'est passé...

FLASH BACK

Je venais d'arriver sur le Moby Dick, je me suis rapidement liée d'amitié avec Ace et Marco. Ils étaient « Mon allumette et mon poulet préféré ». Je les considérais tout les deux comme mes frères et je pensais que eux aussi... Mais après avoir surpris une conversation entre Joz et Teach(1), je compris que ces deux là ressentaient plus que de l'amitié à mon égard...

Les mois, les années passaient, cela faisait maintenant trois ans et demi que j'étais une des pirates de Barbe Blanche. La conversation entendue trois ans plus tôt ne m'avais pas vraiment marquée jusqu'à un jour précis, de ma cabine, j'entendis Marco et Ace se disputer:

« Marco ! Tu ne l'intéresse pas ! Laisse-la moi !

-Parce que tu crois que toi tu lui plais ? Arrête de rêver Ace !

-Et si ont organisaient une petite compétition pour savoir le quel de nous deux elle préfère !

- ….

-Quoi ? Marco le phœnix aurait peur de perdre ?

-Non pas du tout. Dans un mois nous verrons lequel de nous deux elle choisira.

-Et le perdant quittera le navire !

-...QUOI ?

-C'est à prendre ou à laisser !

-...OK. »

Une porte claqua. Je sentie les larmes couler sur mes joues. Colère ? Tristesse ? Joie ? Honte ? Un peu de tout surement. A cause de moi, ces deux là sont en train de se livrer une guerre. Dans quel but ? MOI ! MEEERDE ! Je n'aurais aucune réaction, je ne céderais à aucun des deux.

Je ne lâchais rien, je leur parlais à peine en fait. A la fin de l'échéance, je les convoquais et leur dis:

« Les garçons, je vous aimes autant l'un que l'autre. Mais seulement en amitié. Si je me suis montrée distante ces derniers temps, il y a une raison. J'étais au courant de votre petite « compétition ». Et il est hors de question que vous vous battiez pour moi ! (je reste calme je suis fière de moi). Donc j'ai pris une décision...je quitte l'équipage dès ce soir quand nous arrivons sur la prochaine île.

-QUOI ? (Ace et Marco)

-Ma décision est prise !

-Marco: Non mais tu te fou de notre gueule là ? Tu peux pas nous laisser tomber comme ça !

-Si. (cash net et efficace !)

-Ace: Et père il en pense quoi ?

-Désoler de te décevoir Ace, mais je lui ai tout raconté et il est d'accord avec moi.

-Marco: Comment père peut-il être d'accord avec ça ?

-Bah il l'est c'est tout ! (faut pas que je commence à m'énerver...)

-Marco: Non mais sérieusement Kal', reste, s'il te plait...

-….ARRETE DE ME FAIRE TES YEUX LARMOYANT ESPECE DE SALE POULET ! SI ONT EN ARRIVENT LA C'EST UNIQUEMENT DE VOTRE FAUTE ! ALORS VOUS ALLEZ VOUS LA FERMER ! (Et merde je me suis énervée..)

-Ace: A cause de nous ?

-BAH OUI A CAUSE DE VOUS ! IL EST HORS DE QUESTION QUE VOUS VOUS BATTIEZ POUR MOI ! MERDE A LA FIN ! (oups une table a volée, c'est pas moi :3)

-Ace: Quoiqu'il arrive tu ne changera pas de décision hein..?

-BAH VOUS EN AVEZ MIS DU TEMPS A COMPRENDRE ! (mes clopes, où sont mes CLOOOPES !)

-Marco: D'accord, tu vas nous manquez Kal'...

-...VOUS ALLEZ ME MANQUEZ AUSSI BAKAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! (je suis pas en train de pleurer non non non !) Maintenant sortez, il faut que je fasse mes valises...

et Marco: .Ok.. »

FIN FLASH BACK

En repensant à tout ça, je m'étais machinalement assise sur la fenêtre, une cigarette à la main (bordel il faut vraiment que j'arrête de fumer aussi..). Mes valises étaient prêtes, je montaient sur le pont afin de faire mes adieux à l'équipage (oui je sais ont arrive que dans une heure, mais vous savez le temps que ça met de taper la bise à tout l'armada de Barbe Blanche ?).

Enfin fini ! Temps mieux nous sommes arrivés depuis déjà un bout de temps.

C'est l'heure, c'est VRAIMENT l'heure ! Faut pas que je chiale... Je me retourne une dernière fois pour regarder mes anciens compagnons, j'explosais de rire, ils pleuraient tous (imaginez-vous tout l'équipage de BB en train de pleurer mouchoirs à la main aussi !) ! Je me retournais, commençais à marcher pour rentrer dans la ville, les joues pleines de larmes...

* * *

Chapitre moyennement long, j'avais pas trop envie de m'attarder sur cette partie de l'histoire. Vos crtitiques sont les bienvenues (tant qu'elles sont utiles !) ! Le chapitre 2 , n'est pas du tout commencer et vue que je vais sortir ce week'end, à mon avis il sera en ligne à partir de lundi je pense (j'espère surtout..) ! Voili voilou !


	3. Chapitre 2 Transformation 1ère partie

Voilà le deuxième chapitre, je le poste maintenant car je ne suis pas demain chez moi (ons'enfoudemavie) ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Je m'excuse aussi d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographe ^^

* * *

Je sèche mes larmes et avance dans la ville à la recherche d'un hôtel, au bout d'une dizaine de minutes je fini par trouver. C'est un petit hôtel, qui semble un peu miteux de l'extérieur mais la décoration à l'intérieur est très...bizarre ? Des têtes d'animaux ornais des murs rose bonbon...(Elle a des goûts assez space la proprio !). Un tapis vert turquoise était par terre (logique..). Je me dirige vers l'accueil pour prendre une chambre.

« - Bonjour Madame, auriez-vous une chambre de disponible ? (j'ai beau être une pirate, la politesse ça existe !)

- Bonjour Black Kaly ! Oui en effet il me reste des chambre, pour combien de temps ?

Gros blanc, j'ai les yeux écarquillés.

- ...Comment vous connaissez mon nom la vieille ?!

- Premièrement ne m'appelle pas la vieille, je n'ai que 83 ans ! Ensuite, je fais une collection d'avis de recherche ! Me dit-elle fièrement.

- Une collection d'avis de recherche..

- Oui !

Elle affichait un grand sourire, qui me rappelais un peu celui de Ace.

- ...OK ! Je peux avoir une chambre ?

- Oui chambre numéro 3 !

- Merci la vieille !

Elle me fixa d'un air menaçant..

- NE M'APPELLE PAS LA VIEILLE ! »

J'évite le pot de crayon que la vieille me lance et va rejoindre ma chambre.

Après avoir installé mes affaires, je suis allée me balader en ville, c'était une île comme les autres, boutiques, touristes, bref normal quoi ! Je regarde autour de moi, oh un marine ! Vite une planque ! Trouvé ! (je me suis mis une casquette sur la tête..) Ouf j'ai eu chaud moi ! C'est qu'elle me va bien cette casquette ! Elle est toute simple, noire, mais j'aime bien ! Donc je la prend ! Enfin je me l'achète quoi !

Je continue mon petit bout de chemin dans la ville, je regarde quelque vêtements (une petite trentaine, bah oui je suis une fille !) que je pourrais éventuellement m'acheter dans les jours qui suivent. Je quitte une boutique où j'avais repéré une petite robe noir magnifique...**BREF **Je croise une dizaine de marines (JE FLIPPE), bon je vais rentrer à l'hôtel et demander à la vieille pourquoi il y a tant de marines ici !

« - Oi la vieille !

- (Regard noir) T'as dis quoi ?

- MADAME ! (sourire signal white now)

- Je préfère ! Tu voulais ?

- Pourquoi il y a autant de marines sur cette île ?

- Parce qu'il y a une base.

Elle me dis cette phrase avec la plus grande simplicité !

- ...HEIN !? NON MAIS TU POUVAIS PAS ME LE DIRE PLUS TOT !

- Pourquoi ?

- (Elle est conne où elle le fais exprès...) Je te rappelle la vie...Je te rappelle que je suis recherchée pour 145 millions de berry !

- Et alors ? C'est ton problème pas le miens.

- MAIS EUUUUHH ! Comment je vais faire moi ?

- Change de tête.

- ...Gné ?

- Va chez le coiffeur si tu préfère !

- Hum pas bête ! Mais pour ça ! (montre mon tatouage de barbe blanche dans mon dos, j'ai le même que Aceounet)

- Va chez un tatoueur et fait le toi enlever !

- C'est possible ça ?

- Oui.

- Ah merci la vieille ! (oups c'est sorti tout seul...) A PLUS !

- KALY ! REVIENS ICI TOUT DE SUITE ! »

Je remonte dans ma chambre et m'effondre dans le lit et dans les bras de Morphée.

Les jours passent, je ne me suis toujours pas résolue à aller chez le coiffeur et le tatoueur. Car en faisant ça, j'effaçais une partie de ma vie, mes longs cheveux blonds, mon tatouage de BB, ils représentaient la partie la plus importante de ma vie.

Cela fais déjà 11 jours que je suis ici, aujourd'hui c'est bon, j'y vais !

Heureusement, je trouve vite le coiffeur dont m'avais parlé la vieille, c'est un ami à elle qui coiffe souvent des pirates donc il est digne de confiance, enfin j'espère !

J'entre et là...UN COIFFEUR SUPER MIGNON (grand brun, yeux vert, cheveux bleu foncé bref CANNON ) m'accueil ! (Bah quoi ? Le plaisir des yeux vous connaissez pas ?) Il m'installe sur un fauteuil dont le miroir est couvert par un drap.

- Alors la miss je te fais quoi ?

- (Arrête de mater et répond ! ) Euh...je sais pas vraiment, mais faut faire en sorte qu'on me reconnaisse pas quoi ^^' ! Il y a plein de marine ici donc bon !

- Ok je te fais ça, une nouvelle tête et c'est parti !

J'ai peur pour mes cheveux ! SNIFF ! Mais bon c'est que des cheveux ça repousse ! Je voyais des cheveux tomber, BEAUCOUP de cheveux ! Il a finit enfin je crois !

- Aller maintenant on attaque la couleur !

- Ouais la coul..! QUOI !

- Aller la miss c'est pas la fin du monde, tu pourra redevenir blonde plus tard !

- Mouais..

Le temps passe, j'ai hâte de voir ma nouvelle tête en tout cas ! Au bout de trois heures (en tout hein ) il enleva le drap...

- AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !

- Quoi ça te plait pas ?

- ...

- Miss Kaly ?

- Je...euh...j'ai pas l'habitude quoi !

J'ai maintenant les cheveux noirs, un carré plongeant avec le derrière des cheveux à moitié rasé.

- T'inquiète c'est normal !

- (Qu'est-ce que tu es beau quand tu souris toi !) Oui..Merci en tout cas, je te dois combien ?

- Je te l'offre si tu me paye un verre ce soir !

- (TROP COOL) Ok pas de soucis ! Au fait, c'est quoi ton nom ?

- Oh oui désoler, je suis Ronnie, je passe te prendre chez la vieille à 21h ?

- TOI AUSSI TU L'APPELLE LA VEILLE ! Euh désoler.. Ouais ont fait comme ça !

- Tant qu'elle est pas là oui ! Ok à ce soir !

- Ok bye !

YEEEEEEAAAAAHHHHHH ! Ce soir je fais la fête ! Et avec un beau garçon en plus ! Je me demande bien où ont va aller, et je vais me mettre quoi ?! Aller go boutiques !

Après deux heures et demi de boutiques en tout genre, je me suis trouvée une petite robe noir M-A-G-N-I-F-I-Q-U-E, avec des talons de 10cm noirs, j'espère que je sais encore marcher avec ces machins là, quand ont est sur un bateau pirate, les talons aiguilles, c'est pas top !

Je rentre donc à mon hôtel pour prendre une douche, me maquiller, me préparer, bref des trucs de filles quoi ! Hop je suis enfin prête ! Mais un détail attire mon attention, en sortant des affaires, je suis tombée sur mes anciens petits couteaux, habitude de pirate, le les installa sur ma cuisse à l'aide d'une ceinture.

Je venais juste de finir quand on frappa à ma porte...

* * *

Hop un chapitre en plus de fini ! Je vais essayer d'attaquer le 3 dès ce soir car cette semaine je vais encore beaucoup bouger donc il ne sera pas poster avant samedi je pense. Une petite review pour que je sache se que vous en pensez ?


	4. Chapitre 2 Transformation 2ème partie

Voilà voilà ! Je vous met ENFIN la seconde partie du chapitre 2, je sais j'ai du retard (juste deux petits jours !) J'ai écris ce chapitre, mais au moment de le publier, j'ai trouvé qu'il manquait un truc du coup j'ai (pratiquement) tout réécrit ^^

Enfin bref ! J'espère qu'il va vous plaire ! Et encore merci pour les reviews 3

Oh et les phrases en italiques sont dites par les briguants !

* * *

Chapitre 2 Transformation 2ème partie

**Je venais juste de finir quand on frappa à ma porte...**

« Oui qui est-ce ?

C'est moi Ronnie !

Hey Ronnie, juste à l'heure dis donc ! (Putain ce que tu es beau ***-*)**

Et oui ! (Wahou, trop bonne !) Ont est partis ?

Ok ! Mais ont va où ?

Au Queen, c'est un bar dans le centre ville, il est souvent fréquenté par des pirates donc tu ne sera pas trop dépaysée !

Oh cool merci !

Nous marchons l'un à côté de l'autre, discutant de nos vies respective. Nous arrivons devant un bar, ayant pour logo un trésor sous une couronne (pas très original..). Ont s'installa à une table, l'un en face de l'autre, buvant, parlant, pendant peut être deux ou trois heures. Plus le temps passait plus je me surprenais à l'observer en détail, plus les verres défilaient, plus ces yeux verts se mettaient à briller, je le surpris une fois ou deux à regarder mon décolté, mais bon j'ai l'habitude de ce genre de situation (Satch...). Ces cheveux étaient court sur les côtés mais quelques mèches lui tombaient dans les yeux. Je le trouve vraiment beau.

Les musiciens se mirent à jouer une musique assez dynamique, je saisis Ronnie par le poignet pour l'inviter à danser avec moi.

Non arrête ! Je sais pas danser moi !

Roooooooh alleeeer ! Viens danser avec moi ! (Ouh ! J'aurais peut être pas du boire autant moi !)

Bon ok mais juste une danse !

Je me suis mise à danser comme une folle, tournant dans tout les sens, rigolant, prenant Ronnie par la taille... J'ai bien bu moi encore ! La musique s'arrêta mais j'avais envie de danser, encore et encore, de me lâcher, d'oublier... Une musique assez sensuelle démarra, je saisis Ronnie par les hanches afin de me coller encore plus contre lui. Notre danse devenait...très chaude ! Ronnie se rapproche de plus en plus de moi... Avant que je puisse comprendre quoique ce soit, il m'embrassa.

Ma tête me disais de le repousser, mais mon corps... Il disait le contraire ! Et pas qu'un peu !

Kaly si tu savais à quel point j'ai envie de toi..

Oui moi aussi, viens ont va à l'hôtel !

Ouais..

Nous sortons du bar, nous marchons tant bien que mal jusqu'à l'hôtel. Pour aller plus vite, nous coupons par une petite ruelle. Nous arrivions près de l'hôtel, quand trois bandits se mirent en travers de notre chemin.

_Elle est bien mignonne elle !_

_Oh oui, je la prendrais bien pour le dessert si vous voyez ce que je veux dire!_

_Oui mais son copain à pas l'air trop d'accord !_

Merde ! Ils peuvent pas aller faire chier d'autres gens eux !

Bon les gars, soit vous dégagez, soit je retapisse les murs avec votre sang !

Euh Kal' vient ont s'en va vite !

L'alcool, j'aurais jamais dû boire autant, car là encore, mon instinct me disait de m'enfuir, mais j'avais envie de rester, j'ai une poussée d'adrénaline quoi !

Non j'ai envie de m'amuser avec eux Ron' !

Non sérieux Kal', ont se barre d'ici !

_Et bah alors gamin on à peur ! Ta copine à l'air de vouloir rester avec nous par contre, t'a qu'à dégager et nous laisser nous « amuser » comme elle dit !_

_Ouais aller dégage de là !_

Je pouvais ressentir la peur de Ronnie à côté de moi, mais j'avais tellement envie de me défouler, de sentir mes couteaux s'enfoncer dans leur chair, le sang couler, s'échapper de leur cadavre, voir leur regard quand ils comprendront qu'ils ont perdu... Car oui je suis une meurtrière, assez sadique dans mon genre d'après Ace... J'en ai envie, plus que de Ronnie à vrai dire.

Un premier gars est arrivé devant moi, il eu à peine le temps de sortir son sabre que un de mes couteaux était planté dans son épaule, il hurla de douleur. Les deux autres pendant ce temps, c'étaient approché de Ronnie, par chance, il savait plutôt bien se défendre. En entendant le cris du crétin qui avait tenté de me battre, un sourire sadique était apparu sur mon visage.

Oh oups ! Que je suis maladroite, même pas réussi à te le planter (le couteau) en plein cœur du premier coup ! J'ai bu c'est pour ça ! Attend je vais recommencer...

Plus je parlais plus mon sourire s'élargissait.

_Attend espèce de petite garce, tu vas voir ce que tu vas voir !_

Ouh des menaces ?! Je tremble de peur !

Son sabre à la main, il couru vers moi, tenta de me me l'enfoncer dans la jambe, j'évite le coup avec une facilité déconcertante.. Et plante un deuxième couteau dans son cœur. Et de un ! Je retire tranquillement mes couteaux de son corps, les essuies rapidement sur ma robe, me retourne pour voir où Ronnie en est et là...Tout se mélange dans me tête, peur, colère, tristesse, rage, une puissante envie de meurtre monte en moi. Un tenait Ronnie, les bras dans le dos, pendant que le second le lacérais (je sais pas si ça s'écris comme ça mais bon) de coup de couteaux. Mon sang ne fais qu'un tour, je bondit sur les deux bandits, je tranche la gorge du premier, regarde le deuxième. Le lâche qui le tenait dans le dos. Je croise son regard, il a peur, ça me plait ! Je vais m'amuser un peu avec lui... Il tenta de s'enfuir, je lance un couteau dans sa jambe droite, il tombe à terre en criant, je le rejoint en marchant doucement, en faisant claquer mes talons sur le sol. Je suis juste devant lui, il se tortille en se tenant la jambe et en pleurant. Pathétique. Je lui donne un coup de pied dans le ventre, m'accroupis et retire mon couteau de sa jambe.

_Je vous en supplie mademoiselle, ne me tuer pas !_

Tu as bien tué mon amis, pourquoi devrais-je t'épargner ? Tu es pathétique à me supplier... Tu me dégoute, crève !

J'avais perdu mon calme, je le saisis par le col, et le décapita. Je suis couverte de sang, je m'approche ensuite de Ronnie, des larmes coulent sur mes joues. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi lui ? Il n'avait rien fait de mal, tout ça c'est de ma faute... Je décide de ramener le corps de Ronnie à l'hôtel avec moi, je verrais avec la vieille comment gérer tout ça..

_Quelques jours plus tard_

Le lendemain matin, la vieille m'avais trouvée dans l'entrée, couverte de sang tenant Ronnie dans mes bras. Elle n'avait rien dit et moi non plus, la nuit venue, nous avions transporté son corps au cimetière de la ville, nous l'avons enterré dignement, il le méritait.

Je suis maintenant chez le tatoueur, il est en train de m'enlever mon tatouage de Barbe Blanche, j'ai mal, mais bon, avoir mal nous montre que on est vivant non ? Je pense que je vais m'en faire des nouveaux, hormis celui de BB, j'ai déjà un tribal sur la cuisse gauche, mon nom sur le poignet gauche et un dragon sur la cheville droite. Je pense que je vais me faire un rosier sur le côté droit, et la phrase « Si souffrir signifie être vivant, alors je veux souffrir toute ma vie ». Bref, je change totalement.

Je suis...transformée.


	5. Chapitre 3 Rencontre

Et enfin après beaucoup de temps ! (Oh oui beaucoup beaucoup) Je poste le chapitre 3 ! Après le manque de temps pour écrire, la panne d'inspiration, le chapitre est fini !

J'espère qu'il va vous plaire, j'ai essayée de le faire un peu plus long pour me faire pardonner ^^. Et j'ai également revu le mode des dialogue en mettant au début qui parait.

Simili D Axel: Merci pour ta review ! Ah merci, disons que ce sont mes petits commentaires perso ^^. Et voilà enfin la suite !

* * *

Chapitre 3 Rencontre

Je suis...transformée.

Mes tatouages sont finis, je marche tranquillement dans la rue, personne ne me remarque en criant « HAN C'EST BLACK KALY ! A L'AIDE ! » Bref ça fais du bien quoi !

Je décide de faire un peu de shopping pour me changer les idées. Je m'achète un maillot de bain et décide d'aller à la plage (bah oui on est sur une île donc la plage c'est pas ce qui manque !).

Je passe tout l'après-midi à la plage, le soleil commence à se coucher, je rentre chez la vieille pour aller prendre un bon bain chaud !

Depuis les événements de la semaine dernière, elle moi...ont ne se parle plus vraiment. J'en suis triste mais bon ! Pas la fin du monde hein (c'est que le 21 décembre ! Okjesort) !

Humm ! Quoi de meilleur qu'un bon bain chaud après une (dure) journée de shopping et de bronzage ! Ce soir je sort ! Je m'ennuie alors autant que j'aille m'amuser un peu ! J'enfile une de mes nouvelle robe, elle est blanche, en bustier, ultra sexy quoi !

Je me rend au Queen, j'aime bien ce bar malgré tout !

Moi: Bonjour ! Une bière s'il vous plait !

Je me suis installée au bar, vue que je suis seule donc bon.

Barman: Bien sur ma jolie !

Le barman me fis un clin d'œil.

Je sirotais tranquillement ma bière quand un groupe de pirate entra dans le bar. Ils s'installent à une table dans le fond, ils n'ont pas l'air de vouloir se faire remarquer (pas comme moi !). Enfin bref je bois ma bière quand deux mecs s'installent à côté de moi (un a ma droite, l'autre à gauche, bref en sandwich quoi). Ils sont un peu trop proche de moi à mon goût d'ailleurs ! Celui de droite me reluque un peu trop aussi ! Je reste calme, c'est que deux pauvres types, ils en valent pas la peine..!

Ce dernier me lança

Pirate n°1: Hey ma jolie ! Je te paye un verre ?

Moi: (Bah il est cool finalement :D) Ouais pourquoi pas !

P1: Tu veux quoi ?

Moi: Un J&B je dis pas non ! (J'ai pas les moyens de me le payer alors je me le fais offrir !)

P1: T'as des gouts de luxe dis donc !

Pirate n°2: En même temps quand on est Black Kaly et qu'on a une prime de 145millions de berry sur sa tête on peut se le permettre !

Moi: (Merde je suis grillée -.-') Comment tu sais qui je suis ?

P2: C'est un de mes potes qui m'as dit.

Moi: Et c'est qui ton pote ?

P2: Un des potes de mon frère, tu sais un des gars que tu as tué la semaine dernière !

En disant cela, il avait sorti un pistolet et me l'avais braqué sur la tempe.

P1: Et maintenant tu vas crever !

Moi: (J'en ai marre, je peux pas tranquillement boire sérieux ?!) Les gars vous et moi ont joue pas dans le même catégorie alors dégager !

P2: Tu crois que tu peux nous battre ?! J'ai mon flingue collé sur ta tête !

-(Qu'est-ce qu'ils m'ennuient ceux là !) Et alors ? Tu crois que tu me fais peur et que je vais me mettre à pleurer ? Va voir les Kidds Pirates si tu veux ce genre de réactions ! (Ouais j'aime pas Kidd, il a une tête de calamar je trouve ! Ou de babouin ! J'arrive pas encore à me décider..)

Les hommes qui étaient arrivés il y a quelques minutes rigolèrent. J'avais pratiquement oubliée qu'ils existaient eux !

P1: HAAHAAHAAHAA ! T'es une petite comique toi !

Moi: Un toi un gros chiant !

P2: Je te conseille de te calmer tout de suite ! Je vais venger la mort de mon frère ! Tu vas crever !

Son pistolet toujours braqué sur ma tempe, il tira...Et voilà comment je suis morte !

Non je rigole, voilà comment c'est vraiment passé la scène:

Il tenait donc son pistolet sur ma tempe, il tira sauf que...il arriva quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas du prévoir dans son plan, le fais qu'il n'ai plus de balle. A ce moment là, tout le monde nous regarde et...explose de rire, normal j'ai un peu envie de dire ! Sauf que moi j'ai été un peu déçue, je comptais esquiver le coup et faire un peu mumuse avec lui mais non ! Il a fallu qu'il soit assez stupide pour par recharger son arme ! Crétin ! Et donc forcément, avec mon super caractère ultra relax (raclement de gorge) je lui ai dis ça:

Moi: ...AIIIIIIIIIEUH ! Non mais ça va pas la tête ?! On essaye pas de tirer sur les gens comme ça ! Non mais attend toi si je t'attrape ! Je vais te le faire bouffer ! En plus tu te crois crédible ? Arrête, tu me fais rire ! Et tu te dis un pirate ?! Tu viens pour tuer quelqu'un et tu prend même pas la peine de regarder s'il te reste des balles ? T'es complétement con mon pauvre !

Tout le monde nous regarde, c'est vrai que voir une pirate gueuler sur un autre pirate car sa tentative de meurtre a échouée, ça doit faire tout drôle ! Les mecs du fond se marre aussi, hormis se marrer ils font quoi d'ailleurs ? Bref, ce type m'énerve, je vais quand même lui faire la tête au carré, mais juste vite fais, il m'a soulé ce con.

J'attrape donc un couteau qui trainait dans le coin (oui chez moi les couteaux ils trainent un peu partout), hop je lui plante dans le cœur et on en parle plus, je retire le couteau de son corps et là...J'AI DU SANG SUR MA ROBE...PUTAIN !

Moi: ...NON MAIS PUTAIN C'EST PAS VRAI CA ! MEME MORT TU VAS CONTINUER A ME FAIRE CHIER ! J'AI TACHE MA ROBE A CAUSE DE TOI ! CRETIN !

Bon c'est vrai que me voir gueuler sur un cadavre car il a taché ma robe, je comprend que 2 ou 3 personnes (tout le bar sauf les types du fond) se soient tirées du bar, mais bon, pas de quoi en faire une montagne !

Je suis donc toute seule dans le bar, ma robe tachée et le couteau à la main...Et voilà...Donc euh...Je fais quoi maintenant ? Bon bah je repose le couteau sur le bar, et me lève pour partir.

?: Eh miss !

Moi: Qui...? Moi ?

?: Tu vois d'autre personnes dans cette salle peut être ?

Moi: Non.

?: Donc c'est bien à toi que je m'adresse.

Moi: Ouais bon t'es qui ?

?: Je suis Trafalgar Law, capitaine des Hearts Pirates.

Moi:...Ah le taré qui découpe les gens ? (moi et ma délicatesse habituelle...soupir)

Capitaine Tramachinchose (j'ai pas retenu son nom..): Oui on peut dire ça, on m'appelle plutôt « Le chirurgien de la Mort » mais peut importe. Tu es vraiment Black Kaly ?

Moi: Ouais bah ça reviens au même, chirurgien, taré qui découpe les gens ! Bah oui c'est moi, ça se voit pas peut être ?! (Crétin!)

Tramachinchose: Hum je préfère quand même le terme chirurgien si ça ne te dérange pas. Et bien, physiquement parlant, tu ne ressemble plus trop à se qu'il y a sur ton avis de recherche.

Moi: Moi je te dis que c'est pareil ! Ah ouais j'ai voulu changer de style ! J'ai encore le droit non ?!

(Bon on va juste l'appeler Mr T ok ?) Mr T: Non je t'ai dis que c'était chirurgien. (une veine est apparue sur son front :o) Je n'ai jamais dis le contraire, seulement en te voyant, j'ai eu un doute.

Moi: Et moi je te dis que ça reviens au même, t'es vraiment une tête de mule toi ! Tu me cherchais ou quoi ?

Mr T: (Il a l'air de s'énerver un peu) Non ! C'est chirurgien ! Et toi tu n'es qu'une gamine capricieuse ! Oui je te cherchais !

Les autres membres de son équipage (enfin je suppose hein) nous regardais à tour de rôle, les pauvres ils vont avoir un torticolis à la fin !

Moi: Mais bordel je te dis que c'est pareil ! QUOI ! Moi une gamine capricieuse ?! Et toi tu t'es vue ! T'es un taré psychopathe sadique ! Et pourquoi tu me cherchais ?

Mr T: (Il c'est levé..) Non c'est PAS PAREIL ! C'est CHIRURGIEN ! Oui t'es qu'une gamine capricieuse ! Tu viens de tuer un gars parce que sa tentative de meurtre a échouée ! Un psychopathe sadique ?! Moi je tue pas les gens par plaisir miss ! Parce que je voulais te proposer de faire parti de mon équipage !

Moi: ...Faire partie de ton équipage ?

Mr T: Ouais.

Moi: Hum ok ça marche !

Je lui serait la main en guise d'accord.

Moi: C'est quoi ton nom déjà ? (grand sourire colgate)

Mr T: Trafalgar Law !

Moi: Ah oui c'est vrai !

Les autres nous regardais, la bouche grande ouverte. C'est vrai que de leur point de vue ça doit faire bizarre, deux personnes qui se disputent au point de se battre et qui, 10 seconde après se serrer la main, ça doit faire un choc !

Bref, maintenant, je suis une Hearts Pirates !

* * *

Et voilà encore un chapitre ! Avec la reprise des cours, je ne peux absolument pas vous dire quand le prochain chapitre sera publié ! Désouler !

Bises Graou-Girl !


	6. Chapitre 4 Embarquement

Et non je ne suis pas morte ! Juste en terminal...Je sais pas ce qui est le mieux en fait ! Et donc voilà un nouveau chapitre, assez court je vous préviens mais bon c'est toujours mieux que rien ! Pendant les vacances j'espère vous écrire un ou deux chapitres en plus !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

PDV Kaly

Bon bah je crois que je me suis enfin trouvé un nouvel équipage ! Ils ont l'air bizarre quand même mais bon entre ananas man et l'allumette c'est vrai que ils sont pas non plus si bizarre. En plus ils sont beaucoup moins nombreux (plus facile pour retenir les noms du coup :D), en tout ils sont 5 je crois...

Moi: Bref ont peut sortir de là maintenant ? J'aimerais bien rentrer me changer ! (Car n'oublions pas que l'autre abruti m'a giclé dessus...)

Trafalgar: Tu vas pas commencer à nous faire des caprices. Tu retourne vite fait a ton hôtel prendre tes affaires et tu nous rejoins au sous-marins. Ont part dans une heure.

Moi: Je fais pas de caprice je suis couverte de sang...

Trafalgar: Si tu fais un caprice, et ne répond pas ou je te fais passer sur ma table.

Moi: Ok c'est bon te fâche pas !

Mais bon j'aurais pas dis non à ce que tu me mette sur ta table..Oulah il m'arrive quoi là ? Je rêve ou je viens de fantasmer sur mon nouveau capitaine ? En même temps c'est plus facile à faire sur lui que sur Barbe Blanche...

?: Bon ont en sort de ce bar ?!

Trafalgar: Ouais c'est bon Sachi ont se barre !

Sachi: C'est pas trop tôt !

Donc sous la demande de Sachi; que j'ai faite deux minutes avant; ont sort tous du bar, et là...DES MARINES. Ils avaient dû être prévenus par des villageois (abrutis !). Mais bon merde quoi ! J'avais réussi à me faire discrète et là l'autre taré ce ramène et ont se fais encercler ! Il fait chier sérieux ! Mais bon c'est la vie...Quand même il fait chier !

Moi: Bon mes petites mouettes nous ont est un peu pressés donc vous avez deux options:

-vous nous laisser passer

-ont vous massacre tous

Des questions ?

Trafalgar: Elle a raison la petite, allez dégagez de notre chemin.

Moi: Comment ça la petite ?!

Trafalgar: Han tu vas pas commencer hein, je te donne raison alors boucle la !

Moi: Gna gna gna ! Bref allez un petit massacre de marines un !

En raison de la violence de cette scène celle ci ne sera pas décrite.

Sachi: Eh capitaine vous avez mis trois tête à un mec et il y a un pied qui se balade tout seul !

Bon bah en fait elle va être décrite mais je vous la fait en vite fait hein !

Bref le capitaine à sorti son grand couteau de cuisine il a créé une bulle bleue, à découpé tout le monde. Sachi et Penguin on tués quelques hommes, boule de poils en as assomés et moi bah ma robe d'origine blanche est toute rouge (il vous faut pas un dessin, enfin j'espère...). Bref un combat normal quoi !

Moi: Bon là faut vraiment que je me change, je vais à l'hôtel et je vous rejoins.

PDV Trafalgar

Moi: Ok mais fait vite s'il te plait, les marines savent qu'ont est là.

Kaly: T'inquiète Cap' !

Moi: M'appelle pas comme ça.

Kaly: Aller Cap' Traffy boude pas !

Moi: Je te dissèquerais quand tu rentrera.

Kaly: Ouh j'ai peur !

Je vais vraiment le faire un jour, ça fait 10 minutes que je la connais et j'ai déjà envie de l'étrangler...Mauvais signe ça. Mais bon je sais que c'est une bonne combattante sur le terrain et un peu de sang neuf ne nous fera pas de mal ! Et puis c'est vrai qu'elle a un corps...Va falloir que je me calme moi, trop longtemps que j'ai rien fais surtout ! Mais je me demande pourquoi elle a quitté l'équipage de Barbe Blanche...

Bepo: Capitaine ? Venez il faut s'en aller, retournons au sous-marins.

Moi: Hein ?

Bepo: Désoler de vous avoir dérangé...

Moi: Mais non arrête, viens ont y va.

Quand même elle est super jolie...

PVD Kaly

Hop c'est bon je crois que j'ai tout pris ! Bon bah direction mon nouveau chez moi ! N'empêche je pensais pas retrouver un équipage de si tôt ! Ils ont l'ai plutôt fort et cool, ça promet ! Par contre Trafalgar me fais un peu flipper, mais il est classe et sexy. J'arrive donc au sous-marins, par chance j'ai croiser aucun marines !

Moi: Heho les gars vous êtes où ?

Bon bah j'entre !

Moi: Hého !

…

Moi: Putain mais il y a personne ici ou quoi !

Bon bah ils l'ont chercher !

Moi:

We all live in our yellow submarine !  
Yellow submarine, yellow submarine !  
We all live in our yellow submarine !  
Yellow submarine, yellow submarine !

Trafalgar: (un scalpel en main) Viens par là Kaly !

Moi: Attrape moi si tu peux Traffinounet !

Et bah sur ce magnifique surnom je m'enfuis en courant.

* * *

Bon et bien voilà ce qui conclu ce 4ème chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu ! Review ?


	7. Chapitre 5 Crise

Salut à tous, je poste enfin un nouveau chapitre ! Merci pour les reviews à ceux qui en laisse !

* * *

Et donc je suis actuellement en train de me faire courser par mon nouveau capitaine, qui tient un scalpel à la main et qui promet de me découper en rondelle. Du fait que je viens de débarquer sur (ou sous ?) le sous-marin, je ne le connais et cours bah un peu partout.

Je prend a gauche, un couloir, une porte je rentre dans la pièce.

Hé hé hé hé hé...Combien de chance j'avais d'entrer dans la cabine du psychopathe ?

MERDEUH !

Bon bah je vais essayer de me planquer !

Traffy: Kaly ! Je sais que tu es dans MA chambre.

Putain de bordel de merde ! Bon une cachette ! Bon ça sera sous le lit, je suis morte...

Traffy: Kaly ? Où te cache tu ? Aller sort de ta cachette ! Bon tu m'aura chercher. ROOM

Wow pourquoi il y a une espèce de bulle bleue dans toute la chambre ?! C'est quoi ça ?

Traffy: Sors de là avant que tes pieds ne se retrouvent à la place de ta tête, tes mains sur tes (ravissantes) fesses et autres...

Bon beh je crois que j'ai pas trop le choix... Je sors tout mais vraiment tout doucement de ma cachette (derrière un rideau, d'ailleurs un rideau alors que la fenêtre est sous l'eau, bref la logique de mon capitaine..) et lui sors avec un grand sourire: JE T'AIMEEEEE :D

Traffy: Bah voilà, tu es mignonne quand tu veux !

Pourquoi je le sens mal là...?

Moi: Euh maintenant que je suis sortie, tu pourrais enlever ton espèce de bulle bleue ?

Traffy: Hum...NON ! Shamble.

Moi: EH ! NON MAIS TU FOU QUOI LA ?!

Traffy: M'emmerde pas, tu entre dans ma chambre sans autorisation et tu crois que je vais rien dire ? C'est beau de rêver Kaly..

Moi: PARDONNE MOI ! JE SUIS DESOLEE ! JE RECOMMENCERAIS PLUS JAMAIS ! MAIS ARRETE CA !

Traffy: Non attend tu peux répéter ? Tu es quoi ?

Moi: DESOLEE ! MAINTENANT ARRETE !

Traffy: Bas tu vois quand tu veux.

Ouf il m'a enfin libérée. Il est complétement taré ce mec n'empêche... Mais tellement séduisant (giffle mentale) Faut que j'arrête de fantasmer sur lui moi..

Enfin bref en plus de ce petit découpage express j'ai eu droit à une semaines de corvées. Ce qui comprend donc ménage, cuisine, vaisselle, et lessive.. Je crois que c'est le pire, surtout quand je dois faire une machine de caleçons..enfin je vous fais pas un dessin hein !

Donc gentillement et avec le sourire j'exécute mes corvées. Cette semaine c'est passé sans incident majeur, j'ai pas chercher de poux à Law (enfin j'attend surtout que ma punition finisse pour recommencer) et je me suis pratiquement pas perdu dans le sous-marin !

Ma semaine et donc finie et pour fêter ça (tout les moyens sont bons pour faire la fête non ?) alcool et jeux de cartes.

Moi: Aller un poker ! S'il vous plaiiiiiiit !

Law: Un poker ? Ouais pourquoi pas..

Sachi: Quoi encore un poker ? Je m'emmerde à force de gagner tout le temps moi.

Pengouin: Ça marche pour moi.

Moi: Yahouuu je vais tous vous exploser !

Sachi: Ou pas Kaly.

Moi: Et moi j'ai dis que je jouais super bien au poker et que j'allais gagner.

Sachi: Et moi je te dis que le jour où je me ferais battre au poker n'est pas arrivé, surtout si c'est par une fille totalement folle.

Ne pas s'énerver, rester calme.. Faut pas que je perde mon sang froid, pas maintenant, ça fais presque un mois que j'ai pas fait de crise, alors faite qu'il la ferme et qu'on en reste là..

Sachi: Bah alors t'as rien à répliquer ? En plus d'être folle tu te vexe facilement ? Viens jouer que je te montre que tu es nulle !

Fais chier, je vais péter un cable.. Mon visage à changer, une aura meurtrière est apparue autour de moi, je voulais pas, c'est de sa faute, fallait qu'il la ferme, il viendra pas se plaindre quand il lui manquera les deux jambes.

Law: Kaly ? Ça va ?

Aucune réponse, j'ai même pas la force d'ouvrir la bouche. Je porte ma main à ma cuisse, saisi un couteau et me jette sur Sachi. La lame de mon couteau viens se planter à quelque centimètre de son coeur.

Moi: Ne..me traite...plus jamais...de folle.

Je retire mon couteau et en voyant le sang sur mes mains réalise ce que j'ai fait..

Le couteau tombe, je m'enfuie..

Je me réfugie dans ma chambre, dans un coin, les jambes contre le corps. Je tremble, j'ai peur. Mes crises ont recommencées, je veux pas.. Je suis pas folle, je suis pas folle.. Je suis juste malade. Pardon Sachi, pardon Law..

Quelqu'un toqua à ma porte.

Law: Kaly ? Kaly je peux entrer ? Il faut qu'on parle.

J'arrive pas à lui répondre, je suis paralyser, j'ai peur de le blesser lui aussi.

Law: Kaly je vais entrer.

La porte s'ouvre tout doucement, il entre en me cherchant du regard, il semble plus inquiet que effrayé. Intérieurement je suis un peu rassurée. Il me voit, pousse un soupire de soulagement et ferme la porte. Il s'approche tout doucement de moi.

Law: Kaly ? Calme toi tout va bien, Sachi va bien. Ve qui vient de se passer c'est pas de ta faute. Viens lève toi et explique moi.

Il me prend par le bras, me lève et m'assoie sur le lit. Je suis toujours incapable de parler..

Law: Aller Kaly calme toi et explique moi.

Moi: ..Je..je suis pas folle..

Law: Oui je sais que tu n'es pas folle, je crois savoir ce que tu as mais je veux te l'entendre dire pour être sur.

Moi: Je suis pas folle Law tu sais.. Je..je suis juste malade, c'est pas de ma faute.

Les larmes que j'avais réussi à retenir se mirent à couler.

Law: Oui je sais, dis moi ce que tu as.

Moi: Et bien depuis que je suis petite, je fais des crises de colère très violentes. Mais quand je dis très violente c'est vraiment très violente, celle que je viens de faire était calme à côté de ce que j'ai pu faire..

Law: Je m'en doutait un peu, j'ai étudié ton comportement et j'ai remarquer lors de notre première rencontre que tu n'était pas vraiment en colère, que l'on se chamaillait plutôt.

Moi: Oui on peu dire ça..

Law: Ces crises ce déclenchent comment ?

Moi: De la provocation, un désaccord, je peux aussi faire des crises toute seule mais c'est plus rare. Enfin bon j'espère que tu enfin vous tous ne m'en voulez pas, c'est vrai que j'aurais du te le dire, tu es médecin après tout.

Law: Oui tu aurais du. Pour le coup une semaine de corvées supplémentaire.

Moi: Pour avoir failli tuer Sachi c'est peu cher payé.

Law, un sourire sadique: Oui tu as raison Kaly, deux semaines.


	8. Chapitre 6 Douche, meurtres, révélation

Bonjour tout le monde ! Oui je sais ça doit bien faire 6 mois que j'ai pas publié mais bon comme on dit mieux vaut tard que jamais !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

L'épisode de ma crise était passé, j'avais de nouveau fait une semaine de corvées, Sachi allait mieux est était presque guéri. Bref tout allais mieux.

Je me lève comme tout les matins assez tôt, comme ça je déjeune dans le calme, je peux m'entrainer dans le calme et surtout prendre ma douche tranquille !

D'ailleurs je vais y aller prendre une douche ! Je vais donc dans ma chambre prendre ce qu'il me faut et me dirige vers la salle de bain. J'ouvre la porte et là je vois..

Moi: ...(ma tête actuelle est plutôt indescriptible) Oh..salut Law.

Bref je suis nez à..(mec nu horriblement bien foutu et sexy) nez avec mon capitaine.

Law: Ça va je ne te dérange pas trop tu mate bien ?

Moi: Hum oui un peu en fait, tourne toi que je vois le derrière !

Law: Cour, maintenant.

Me voilà une fois de plus courser par mon capitaine, un scalpel à la main, pour tout vêtement une serviette autour de la taille... Tout le monde est habitué maintenant, quand il me voit courir ils se poussent pour laisser passer le capitaine qui me suit souvent de près. Sachi ou Bepo se risquent quelques fois à lui demander ce que j'ai encore fait mais ils laissent tomber de peur de se prendre eux aussi un coup de scalpel.

Or cette fois ci il me laissa filer, voilà qui ne présage rien de bon, je vais me méfier moi !

Donc en attendant que Law finisse avec la salle de bain (raclement de gorge) je vais prendre le petit dej ! Le matin je mange comme trente, plus que les gars en fait, donc c'est pour ça que j'aime bien arrivée la première à la cuisine, au moins j'ai le choix !

Une heure après (oui je prend mon temps le matin surtout quand je manque de me faire tuer) je décide de me rendre pour la deuxième fois de la matinée à la salle de bain. Elle est vide, RAS, GO ! Bref, je me déshabille et entre sous la douche. Mon dieu que ça fais du bien ! J'arrête la douche, cherche ma serviette, introuvable.. OH LE CON !

Moi: TRAFALGAR LAW ! VIENT ICI TOUT DE SUITE ET REND MOI MA SERVIETTE !

Law: Mais je suis juste derrière la porte miss, tu as juste à l'ouvrir.

PDV Law:

Il fallait bien que je me venge, même si elle ne l'avait pas fait exprès elle m'avait vu nu et je suis pour l'égalité des sexes donc je me venge. J'ai du attendre une heure que cette morfale aille sous la douche pour pouvoir mette mon plan à exécution. Pas très original certes mais qui aura le mérite de marcher.

Moi: Bon alors tu la veux ta serviette ou pas ?

Kaly: Oui ! Donne la moi bon sang !

Moi: Vient la chercher alors.

J'adore jouer avec elle, elle part au quart de tour, je l'adore cette fille.

Kaly: Putain Law tu fais chier !

La porte s'ouvrit sur une Kaly entièrement nue et encore mouillée. Elle paraissait énervée.

Kaly: Je peux avoir ma serviette maintenant !

Moi: Soit polie miss si tu ne veux pas que j'appelle les autres..

Kaly: Est-ce que tu pourrais me rendre ma serviette s'il te plait Law ?

Moi: Bien sur, tiens.

Elle est quand même vachement bien foutue, mais j'ai aussi remarqué qu'elle a plein de cicatrices. Je lui demanderais pourquoi plus tard..

PDV Kaly

AHH le con ! Punaise il fait vraiment chier, il m'a vue à poil maintenant, bon d'un côté moi aussi je l'ai vue mais il fait chier ! Bref j'ai plus qu'à m'habiller et aller m'entrainer un peu.

J'allais donc m'entrainer, tout mes jolis petits couteaux sur moi quand je fut projectée contre la paroi du sous-marin.

Moi: NON MAIS C'EST QUOI CE BORDEL PUTAIN ?!

Une nouvelle secousse me projeta de l'autre côté.

Moi: PUTAIN !

Law: Arrête de gueuler, ont est juste en train de ce faire attaquer.

Moi: Ah ok..QUOI ?! Ont est JUSTE en train de ce faire attaquer ?! Non mais ils ont vue l'heure ?! Je vais tous me les faire !

Law: Je t'en pris miss je te suis.

Alors je je cherchais la sortie en pétant mon câble et hurlant dans le sous-marin que j'allais tuer tout le monde, me faire des colliers avec leurs dents et autres, Law me suivais calmement, son nodashi sur l'épaule.

Moi: SURTOUT NE M'AIDE PAS A TROUVER LA SORTIE TOI !

Law: J'aime bien te voir tourner en rond c'est marrant.

Moi: Marrant ? T'as un drôle d'humour surtout qu'ont se fait ATTAQUER !

Law: Ça sert à rien de s'exciter comme tu le fait car comme tu le dis si bien, ont va tuer tout le monde. Aller vient suis moi !

Moi: Oui oui je sais j'ai toujours raison !

Law: Ferme la Kaly.

Moi: Oki Law ! (sourirecolgatenemedécoupepasenrondelle)

Et donc je suivais Law, enfin plutôt ses fesses dont mes yeux ne pouvaient se détacher. Alors quand vint l'escalier je vous raconte pas mon état...BREF allons botter du cul (ou y mettre la main tout dépend de la personne..) de ses abrutis !

Lumière dans la gueule j'y vois rien ! Bon ça va un peu mieux, à première vue déjà c'est pas la marine, un bon point. Ça a juste l'air d'une bande d'abruti qui ne savent pas à qui ils s'attaque, c'est triste pour eux.

Couteaux sortis j'en tue un, deux, trois, quatre, bref vous avez compris le principe: beaucoup ! Les autres de leur côté c'est un peu la même chose, beaucoup de cadavres à leur pieds !

En l'espace de quelques minutes ils étaient tous morts, enfin c'est ce que nous croyons.. Un abruti pas mort (un APM quoi..bref aucun intérêt) se releva et me planta son épée dans le dos, elle me transperça. Avant que j'ai eu le temps de ne faire ne serais-ce qu'un seul mouvement Law avait foncé sur lui et lui avait arraché le coeur à main nue, non pas que je sois impressionnée ou que ça m'excite ce genre de truc (donc calmez vous les pervers) mais qu'il réagisse comme ça juste parce qu'on m'a planté une épée, je sais pas, ça me fais sourire..

Donc imaginez vous la scène, moi debout avec une épée plantée dans la poitrine et qui a un espèce de petit sourire niais et derrière moi mon capitaine qui tient dans sa main un coeur. Il y a que moi qui trouve ça bizarre ou..?

Bref j'étais donc en train de crever, non mais de vraiment crever, je déconne pas ! HE HO est-ce que quelqu'un peut s'occuper de moi ?! Je crève ALLO !

Moi: Euh Pen' Bepo ? Je crois que je perd un peu beaucoup de sang là.. Un petit coup de main serais le bienvenue !

Bepo: Oh désolé Kaly..

Moi: PUTAIN EST-CE QUE QUELQU'UN PEUT VENIR ME SOIGNER ! LAW JE SUIS EN TRAIN DE CREVER MERDE !

Law: Kaly ? Putain merde Kaly reste avec nous !

Je venais de tomber dans les pommes s'il y en a qui ont pas compris. Donc je suis inconsciente par terre avec mon pieu chevalier (mon très sexy capitaine) qui me ramasse pour me conduire à l'infirmerie et me soigner ! Je perd encore du sang, lorsque Law retire l'épée de moi, c'est pire, je me sens faible...Je vois une lumière blanche et...JE SUIS MORTE.

Encore me direz-vous ? Oui j'aime bien m'imaginez morte, histoire de voir qui serais là à mon enterrement.. bref en vérité je ne suis pas morte et je pense que vous vous en doutez sinon je ne prendrais pas le temps de vous raconter tout ça. Bon certes c'est vrai que j'ai perdu beaucoup de sang et que je suis passée à deux doigts de la mort mais mon brave capitaine chirurgien de la mort comme ils disent chez les marines m'a sauvé la vie et donc je vais dans quelques instants me réveiller et continuer de vous raconter mon histoire. Bref vive moi, vive mon capitaine et vive les licornes ! (C'était le paragraphe totalement inutile)

Law: Aller espèce de petite conne réveille toi !

Moi: C'est pas en me traitant de petite conne que je vais me réveiller.

Law: ...Dès que tu vas mieux tu te prend un mois de corvées et je te découperais peut être en rondelle si j'en ai envie.

Moi: Ok capitaine, bonne nuit capitaine.

Law: Bonne nuit Kaly repose toi bien.

Moi: Capt... Law ?

Law: Oui miss ?

Moi: Merci..de m'avoir..sauvé la vie.. (non non je suis pas en train de rougir du tout du tout)

Law: Bonne nuit.

Arg ! Pourquoi il est toujours aussi froid avec moi ? Je comprend pas, d'habitude aucun mec ne me résiste enfin c'est pas que je veuille foutre Law dans mon lit (même si je dirais pas non soyez en sur) mais là rien il est vachement froid et distant avec moi...Non mais je suis trop conne, comment j'ai fait pour ne rien remarquer...

LAW EST GAY !

* * *

PS: Tant que je n'aurais pas 30 reviews vous n'aurez pas le chapitre suivant :D (jesuischaintemaisj'aimeça)


	9. Chapitre 7 Question et Fantasmes

Bon allez ! Vue que j'ai fini le chapitre je vous le poste, je suis trop gentille hein ? (a)

Encore merci à ceux qui prennent la peine de me laisser des rew' ça fait chaud au coeur :D

Mufy: Mais non pleure pas ! Tu vois elle arrive la suite :)

Moi moi moi: Et non désoler mais le gros pétage de cable de Law ça ne sera pas dans ce chapitre mais dans le suivant je pense !

ClaireZoRonoa: T'inquiète pas besoin, la suite la voilà !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Mais oui enfin c'était EVIDENT ! Il est gay il y a pas d'autres solutions. Depuis que je suis arrivée il rien tenté, je crois même pas l'avoir vu regarder mon décolté une seule fois (contrairement à d'autres..). Non mais ça me fait bizarre quand même.. Et puis je me voit mal demain lui demander « hey au fait Law tu préfère les mecs ou les filles ? » Non j'ai pas spécialement envie de me faire tuer. Bon faudrait peut être que je dorme un peu moi, j'ai juste failli mourir aujourd'hui !

Bref le lendemain matin arriva, vers 10h Law vient me voir pour changer mes bandages. Donc à la poitrine, on va bien voir comment il réagi tient !

Law: Salut Kaly, tu peux enlever ton t-shirt pour que je te change tes bandages ?

Moi: (voix sensuelle, ou du moins qui essaye) Bien sûr Law.

Donc j'enlève mon t-shirt, me relève, m'assoie sur mon lit et attend qu'il m'enlève mes bandages.

Il me les enlèves, regarde ma plaie, me remet un nouveau bandage comme si de rien était.

Moi: Euh ben merci.

Law: De rien c'est presque soigné en plus, mais tu gardera une cicatrice. D'ailleurs j'ai vue que tu en avais pas mal, tu te les ais faites comment ?

Moi: Euh..Bah la plupart dans des combats, et d'autres..c'est compliqué.

Law: Explique.

Moi: Non.

Law: J'ai horreur d'avoir à me répéter.

Moi: Ont va faire un truc, je te pose une question tu y répond et ensuite je te raconte.

Law: J'ai une tête à négocier ?

Moi: T'as vraiment le choix ?

Law: ...Bon ok vas-y.

Moi: Tu es gay ?

Law:...

Bon vue sa tête il a l'air un peu sur le cul et je pense qu'il ne s'attendait pas à cette question.

Law: Je peux savoir pourquoi tu pense ça ?

Non mais attend deux minutes ! Il a pas dit non ! Enfin il a pas dit oui non plus.

Moi: ...Bah en fait tu me mate jamais contrairement aux autres gars. Tu m'a vue deux fois nue et tu as rien dit, tu avais pas l'air d'apprécier.. Quand les gars fantasment et commencent à parler de cul (notamment du miens depuis quelque temps) tu t'en vas, enfin je sais pas tu es bizarre.

Law: Tu as des arguments intéressants.

Moi: NON ALORS TU ES GAY ?!

Law: Non je ne suis pas gay. Si les deux fois ou je t'ai vue nue je n'ai rien dit c'est parce que la première fois c'était par vengeance et la deuxième parce que je devais te soigner donc il n'y avait rien d'excitant là dedans. Et si je part dès que les gars parlent de cul c'est parce que je ne vois pas l'intérêt dans parler. Je préfère les actes aux paroles.

Moi: Ok.

Law: Je peux y aller maintenant ?

Moi: Oui capitaine.

Deux semaines c'étaient écoulées depuis l'attaque des pirates. Pour plus de sécurité nous sommes allés un peu plus profond. Et je crevais de chaud ! Disons que d'un côté ça me faisais aussi plaisir car je pouvais enfin remettre mes shorts et bikini ! Donc ce matin je suis uniquement vêtue d'un short noir et d'un haut de bikini bleu. Je me rend donc dans la cuisine pour aller manger.

Law: Tu as oublié de t'habiller ce matin ?

Moi: Non j'ai juste chaud, pas toi ?

Law: J'ai l'habitude c'est tout.

Sachi: En tout cas je te trouve bien habillée comme ça moi !

Moi: Merci Sachi !

En fait depuis la conversation que nous avons eu avec Law, c'est comment dire ? Un peu froid entre nous ? Non pas que avant c'était chaud hein, mais bon d'habitude ont arrivaient à rire un peu ensemble et là bah plus du tout.

Il sortit de table et je décida de le suivre.

Moi: Law ?

Law: Quoi tu veux que l'on reparle de ma sexualité ?

Moi: Non pourquoi tu dit ça ?

Law: Pour rien laisse tomber.

Il partit dans sa chambre et bon je suis un peu (beaucoup) une tête de mule quand je m'y met donc je le suit.

Law: Kaly sort de ma chambre.

Moi: Non il faut que l'on parle.

Law: J'ai rien à te dire moi.

Moi: Non attend ne me dit pas que je t'ai vexé quand j'ai penser que tu était gay ?

Et là j'ai rien capter. Il c'est approché de moi, m'a plaqué contre la porte. Avec sa main droite il tenait mes deux poignets au-dessus de ma tête et sa deuxième main était sur ma hanche. Avec sa deuxième main il commençait à me caresser le ventre, le dos, je commençais à frissonner.

Law: Non je ne suis pas vexé Kaly, mais là tu vois cela fait 3 mois que...disons je n'est pas été avec une fille, et tu es la seule fille sur ce navire. Donc te voir te balader en petite tenue dans mon sous-marin ne m'aide pas trop.

Moi: Je ne t'ai jamais demander de te retenir.

Non mais pourquoi j'ai dit ça moi ?! En gros je viens juste de l'inviter à me sauter dessus !

Law: C'est une invitation ?

En me disant ces mots, de nouveaux frissons me parcoururent. Du plaisir.

Moi: Oui..

Il avait lâché mes poignets et avait mis sa main sur ma cuisse, me collant à lui. Ont s'embrassaient, c'était sauvage, bestiale. Il remonta sa main en direction de mon haut de bikini..

Law: La terre appelle Kaly ! T'arrête de rêvasser un peu ! J'ai l'impression de parler à un mur.

...Han merde... Je viens de m'assoupir, et de fantasmer sur Law.. LA HONTE !

Moi: Euh oui oui je t'écoute !

Law: Je viens de dire quoi ?

Moi: (Que tu avais envi de me sauter dessus ! A non ça c'est juste moi qui fantasme !) Euh...

Law: C'est bien ce que je disais. Donc ont arrivent sur la prochaine île dans 6 jours mais jusqu'à ce que l'ont soient vraiment proche de l'île ont restent à cette profondeur. Désoler Bepo. Ah oui, Kaly va t'habiller, t'es une pirate pas une prostituée non ?

Et BIM mange toi ça ! Non mais il vient de me traiter de P*** ! Quel enf**** !

Moi: Non mais je te demande pardon ?! J'ai CHAUD tu capte ça ? Je vais pas mettre une combinaison de ski juste parce que tu es en manque !

Merde je pense que j'aurais pas du dire ça..

* * *

Et voilà ! Encore un chapitre de fini ! Le prochain chapitre..sera épic je pense ! Par contre je ne sais absolument pas quand il sortira vue que en ce moment je révise pour le BAC (ou du moins j'essaye..). Donc pas avant 2 semaines je pense.

Review ? :D


End file.
